In recent years, outline fonts have been increasingly used for expressing curves of a character or graph.
In the actual depiction of a curve using outline font in the prior art, the curve is sequentially subdivided until adjacent subdividing points are degenerated at the same point. The curve is approximately expressed by sequentially connecting the respective subdividing points with straight lines.
If a curvature of a curve to be expressed is small, it is possible to provide a sufficient quality of expression even though the number of subdivisions is not so increased.
In the conventional methods, however, the subdivisions are effected irrespective of the curvature. More subdivisions than required will be performed in some cases. This results in the problem that generation of an outline font requires a large amount of time.